Concrete Solution/Trivia
Trivia *As is seen in the close-up when Lumpy looks inside the nail gun, Lumpy has blue eyes. However, in the future episode Wishy Washy, Lumpy's corpse has green eyes. *It was recently confirmed by Kenn Navarro that despite appearing on the bridge, Mime actually survived, which makes sense considering he is riding a unicycle and could easily avoid the accident since he was the only one who wasn't in a vehicle. *Russell's car is similar to Lumpy's brown car and Cuddles' car is similar to Flaky's car in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Sniffles does not seem to notice (or at least care) that The Mole's body is impaled on the pipes in front of him. *This is one of the few episodes where The Mole does not kill or harm anybody despite being killed himself. *This is the first episode where The Mole's death isn't caused by another main character. *Despite only being a featuring character, Handy has a lot of screen time at the beginning of the episode. *The two featuring characters are the same characters who star alone in The Way You Make Me Wheel. *The red car that manages to pass the bridge when the cars belonging to Cuddles and Russell slide looks exactly like the car Disco Bear has in Blind Date. *This is the episode where Handy tries to use his nubs the most. *This is the only episode where Sniffles dies as a doctor. *The food that Giggles served at the cafe was: **Burritos for Toothy. **Soup for Cuddles. **Bacon and eggs for Handy. **Pancakes for Nutty. *After Nutty leaves the café, he makes a noise similar to the one he makes in the YouTube game Milk Pong. *The moral is same as A Sucker for Love (part 1). *Splendid, Flippy, Disco Bear, and Petunia are the only characters that do not appear in this episode. **Lammy and Mr. Pickels don't count, as the two didn't exist in 2006. *This is one of the only four episodes Lifty and Shifty survive together in. The other three are Ipso Fatso, Easy Comb, Easy Go and Happy New Year. This is also one of the few episodes where Lifty and Shifty steal something (Lumpy's wallet) and survive. *Cuddles, Toothy, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, and Mime make more minor appearances than Giggles, The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, Pop, and Cub. *This episode has by far the most known goofs in the whole series. It has 67 goofs, and possibly even more unnoticed goofs. **On the opposite end of the scale, the episode with the lowest amount of goofs is Crazy Ant-ics. *Nutty is responsible for the deaths of the people who died in the traffic accident. **Lumpy is also responsible for the deaths of the people who died in the traffic accident, but in a less direct way. *This is the only episode where Nutty eats/drinks something that is not sweet and without complaining. He likely did this because he needed a way to make his mouth move again. *This is one of two episodes, where both of Lumpy's antlers are shown to be pointing upwards. The other episode is From A to Zoo. *Out of all the characters that appeared in this episode, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Pop are the only confirmed survivors. *Sniffles is heard saying "Come on, come on!" When he attempts to strap down Nutty's gurney. Cultural References *The moral means to accept the bad things as well as the good things that happen. *Handy's image in the cement may be a reference to Han Solo being encased in carbonite at the end of "Star Wars: The Empire Stikes Back" and the beginning of "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi". *Lifty and Shifty neglecting to save Lumpy because they stole money from him may be a reference to the parable of the good Samaritan in Christianity. *At the beginning, when Cuddles' menu is shown, it has a picture resembling the Java logo. *at the part where the bridge starts to collapse, that part is similar to Final Destination 5. Superlatives *Lumpy's injury and death is similar to Sniffles' in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *The Mole's death is similar to Nutty's death in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Doggone It and Sea What I Found on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was "The Third Degree". Lifty and Shifty, Pop and Cub, Cuddles, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Additionally, Lumpy and (Debatably) Cub dies in all three episodes, Lifty & Shifty die twice, Cuddles (Debatably) dies once, and Pop survives in all three episodes. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia